I'm Human Right?
by Kizem
Summary: "You think you're special don't you? Well you're not, everyone's the same whether you like it or not." A quote spoken by his own mouth and a reality he has to face. He was a above humans yet below gods- an illusion that had followed him. An illusion that had gradually made his life a living hell. (Future dark themes)


It was a pleasure to watch.

It was a rather special pleasure to see things get eaten, souls get blackened and changed. With careful dark eyes and hands in his usual fur jacket, his warm blood rushed through inside of him. He wanted above all, to be the top, looking down at all his beloved dear humans.

Izaya smirked as he carefully examined the faces of his self claimed humans. He knew that when he returned back to his apartment, he might stare endlessly at himself in the mirror. Later, he will do his work and go to sleep, he will feel his smirk still gripped by his face muscles, in the dark. It never went away, that smirk, it never ever went away as long as he remembered.

But he was wrong.

He walked toward the corner, thinking little at all about nothing in particular. Before he reached the corner, however, he slowed as if a wind had sprung up from nowhere, as if someone had called his name.

The last few nights he had had the most uncertain feelings about the sidewalk just around the corner here, moving in the starlight toward his apartment. He had felt that a moment prior to his making the turn, someone had been there. The air charged with a special calm as if someone had waited there, quietly, and only a moment before he came, simply turned to a shadow and let him through. Perhaps it was just his overly instinctive sense of awareness that he had gained over the past years, or it was just an illusion that had been following him. There was no understanding it. Each time he made a turn, he only saw the white, unused, buckling sidewalk, with maybe one night with something banishing across the lawn before he can focus his sharp eyes or speak.

But now tonight, he slowed almost to a stop. His inner mind, reaching out to turn the corner for him, had heard the faintest whisper. Breathing? Or was the atmosphere compressed merely by someone standing very quietly there, waiting?

He turned the corner.

The autumn leaves blew over the moonlit pavement in such a way as to make the girl who was moving there fixed to a sliding walk, letting the motion of the wind and leaves carry her forward. Her face was rather quite similar to his, milky white, and its surrounding aura was as if there was a gentle hunger that touched over everything with tireless curiosity. Izaya stared as he watched the girl's face stir and turning to face his own. She was dressed in white.

"Who might you be?" Izaya began to speak in his singsong voice, "A girl lost in the great town of Ikebukuro?"

"And you must be"- the girl raised her midnight eyes examining the man up and down before smiling "-Izaya. Orihara Izaya."

"How odd of you to say that."

"Well, I have been told by that plenty of times." Her long hair that matched her eyes danced with the wind. "Why don't we take a walk?"

He wasn't sure why he agreed. Ah, boredom. Yes, let's just call it boredom.

The two walked on in silence before she spoke first. Izaya himself was slowly getting held up by the unusual peacefulness that he doesn't experience often.

"You know, I'm not scared of you."

"Oh? Is that a compliment or just a statement of you trying to sound strong?"

"So many people are. Even back then. But you're just a man in the end after all..."

Izaya glanced down at the girl holding up an amused expression. A feeling rushed into him that he knew had felt before yet can't pinpoint exactly what it was. Surely it wasn't a feeling like romantic love nor was it like the first time he had met Shizuo Heiwajima. It was completely different.

 _Even back then._

He saw himself in her eyes, suspended in two shining drops of bright water, himself dark and tiny, in fine detail, from the lines of his mouth and everything else that was there. Her face, turned to him now, was fragile milk crystal with a soft and constant light in it. It wasn't a hysterical light of electricity but- what?

"For you to know my name but for me to not know yours. It's usually the other way around for people." Izaya eyes narrowed. "Care if I ask?"

"Chieko. My father had given me that name. Child of wisdom is its meaning."

"Interesting."

Izaya isn't much a fan of small talk. But something was very obviously dragging him to want to know more about the girl next to him.

"Speaking of your father. It's late for a girl like you to be wandering around. Isn't he worried? There are many news about abduction you know... who knows, I may be the actual kidnapper~"

She stopped walking. "It would be nice if you could kidnap me." The girl looked up with a bright smile. "In fact, I wish you could."

He blinked. He blinked again and laughed. She really was an odd one and it was very soon that she waved her hand and bid him goodbye.

He felt his smirk slide away, melt, fold over and down on itself like a tallow skin, like the stuff of a fantastic candle burning too long and now collapsing and now blown out. Darkness. It was as if meeting that girl suddenly made him realize his true state of affairs. He wore his slyness as a mask and the girl had run off across the street with the mask that he had held onto for so long.

" _People think he's such a cold blooded person but actually he is more human than anyone else and his heart is very fragile. It can easily break from human's love or betrayal. That is why I think he decided to avoid everything from the beginning and love all humans. Do you understand? It's not accepting it or dealing with it, but turning away from it."_

Someone had said that about him once. Why he was remembering it now was a whole another unanswered question.

How long he stood he did not know, but there was a foolish yet delicious scent of comfort in the middle of the night. A moment of tranquillizing stillness he did not realize until now. Images of people flashed in his mind, some he knew, some he didn't and he started to wonder if the girl had put a spell onto him- something unexpected and unwelcomed. Unwelcomed and comfortable. A combination that one won't expect to greet on normal circumstances.

"Izaya."

The dark night on the sidewalk shifted and became something else entirely right before his eyes. Light filled in the room as he stood in front of his desk wide eyed staring straight at his secretary.

"What's wrong with you today? Called you five times and you didn't answer me. Anyways, I cleaned the bookshelf, I'm leaving." The door clicked behind the irritated woman.

The informant looked around before at his computer processing what had just happened. "Chieko..."

"Humans are very amusing aren't they?" His head snapped towards the voice as he physically took a few steps back only to find the girl that he just saw a moment ago. A smirk regaining it's way up to his face started to take place.

"I'm getting illusions now, aren't I."

"Illusions? But I'm right here in front of you."

Izaya had no response. It wasn't clear on his expression whether or not he accepted the situation or if he just gave up and decided to do his work instead.

"Neh Izaya-san, do you remember me? I said goodbye to you on the street. As a human being, you should be able to remember something as simple as that."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her with now a cup of black coffee in his hand.

"But then again... you're not exactly human yourself are you? Though that quote you thought of before was sure a good way to make you think you are."

"Didn't you say you had a father Chieko? It would be nice if you returned to him. I have to say, you're rather becoming a nuisance."

"But my father... is you."

The girl smiled brightly once more. "You created me Izaya. And you named me Chieko. It's great that we got to talk again."

For once in his entire lifetime, the great Orihara Izaya was utterly speechless.

((So.. does anyone still read Durarara fanfics? Well anyways, I decided to try something different and yes, the quote I pulled out about Izaya if from Shinra. Ehhmm... see you next time~ Drop some reveiws, yeah?))


End file.
